A deal of sperm?
by bellabambina248
Summary: One night, Naruto caught Sasuke as he prepared to jump of the bridge? What would happen when they stuck a deal? SasuNaru, Yaoi
1. Prologue

Hey everyone,

This is my new fiction. Actually, at first I planned to write it as a one shot short story, but I then I thought it could be made into a nice multi-chaptered fiction. Plus, since "Madness" has ended and "The Mighty Pharaoh" is one or two chapters away from being done, I think I'll have the time to start a new story. Still this is a **Pilot **chapter so your feedback decides if I will continue with it or drop it.

Anyway, it's a SasuNaru (or maybe a SasuNaruSasu). I don't think I need to warn anyone that this is Yaoi as in boy love.

Oh also, do you think I should change the title?

Enjoy

**Prologue, "A new lease on life"**

He took a deep breath, climbing onto the beam. He steadied himself staring at the water beneath his feet. **Thumb**, **Thumb**, **Thumb**. His heart was racing now, sweat drops sliding down his neck. He released his bottled up tears for the first time in his life.

"One."

He looked away from the water.

"Two."

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. That was it. That was the end. The end!

"Th-"

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing?"

The raven looked at the approaching figure, racing towards him. Quickly, he looked back at the streaming water meters beneath him. He had to do it before that damn stranger could stop him. It was his life, his decision, his choice. It had gone for too long, and it was unbearable. He was going to take his life away. He had made his mind. He had made it! So why the hell weren't his legs obeying him?

"Three..." He couldn't jump. "Three."

Suddenly, someone was grasping his jeans, heaving him off the beam. He fell against the stranger's chest.

"Get your hands off of me!" Sasuke stood up watching the blond stranger cuss from the shooting pain. "Why did you stop me?"

"You wanted me to just let you throw yourself off the bridge?" Naruto yelled, holding his aching wrist. He had buffered his fall with his left hand. "Damn. You hurt my wrist!"

"You're the idiot who meddled into my business. Now f**k off so I-"

"So you could off yourself? In your dreams, bastard! You're not doing it even if I had to drag you away kicking and screaming."

"I'd like to see you do it!" He kicked the stranger before dashing towards the edge again.

"Hell no!" The blond wrapped his arms around the leg, and held on there.

"Let me go!"

"I am not letting you die!"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is! I would have it on my conscious for the rest of my life."

Sasuke stomped his leg repeatedly trying to get rid of the other's hold on him. A few minutes later, he gave up. The stranger was too stubborn, and it was drawing on for too long.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Come again?"

"I am not doing it. Now let me go."

"How do I know you're not going to jump as soon as I let you go?"

"So are you going to stay glued to my leg forever?"

"I am patient."

"You have nothing better to do," the raven spat.

"Believe me, I would love to be in my bed right now. It's not like I stroll abandoned areas looking for suicidal bastards."

"Let me go and I will write you a check for a million dollars."

"Yeah, write me the incriminating check so they'd think I threw you off the bridge."

"Just let me go, okay. You don't know how horrible my life is," he attempted to pull the golden curls so Naruto would let him go, but instead Naruto bit at the approaching fingers.

"Your life can't be worse than mine, and I am not killing myself."

"I doubt that..."

"Spoiled," Naruto tripped the other onto the ground. "Stay down."

"What the hell?"

"Talk. If it really sucks worse than mine, I'll let you out of your misery myself."

"You think I need your approval?"

"Fine, don't tell me. But so you know; I once held a dog for two weeks straight. Even showered with it."

"Is that your way of telling me you're into beastility?"

"Y- you- you're disgusting, and that's not my point!" Naruto huffed. "They wanted to euthanize it, so I wouldn't let it go."

"Oh, so you saved a dog-"

"Actually, it died..." Naruto puffed his cheeks. "But that's not the point. I can hold your leg-"

"Until I die too," the other mocked.

"Until I die. Believe it!" Naruto stated looking Sasuke right in the eye. "You're eyes are all swollen. Crying is bad for you. Try smiling or something. I heard somewhere if you force yourself to smile enough, you'd actually start feeling happy-"

"God, I want to die now more than ever." He heaved a sigh of frustration. "Fine, you tell me your story first so you don't cheat and come up with some sort of Macbeth after you hear mine just to top it."

"It's not a competition, you know."

"Hn," Sasuke glared.

Naruto pursed his lips, "I was found as a new born in a public bathroom. The old lady who found me decided to raise me up. She died the day I turned eight-"

Sasuke smirked.

"Why are you smiling, jerk?"

"Doesn't it sound a little like a melodrama. Come on, what soap-opera did-"

"Just shut up and listen."

Sasuke opened his mouth to insult the other, but then sighed and nodded.

"She was my family, and I was hers. Her son had been living abroad for years. So, she left me all her inheritance. It was nothing much; just the house. She figured that I would sell the house if I ever needed the money."

"That's a good life so far-"

"Then her son came back. He pretended to be an angel. He even charmed the social worker, and ended up being my guardian. He... He accused me of brainwashing his mother and poisoning her. He abused me, and slashed my face," he pointed at the marks on his face. "Towards the end, he was starving me. He didn't let me die though, not until he sold the house. Gladly, my teacher made a surprise visit to my house after noticing that I have been missing for a few days."

"That's it?"

"Iruka sensei took charge of me from then on... That's it. Yeah, and my car just croaked on me. You're turn."

"My brother killed my family because my father was molesting him, and my mom wasn't stopping it. They didn't catch him then. He still managed to stalk me most of my life until he was arrested five years later. I was fifteen then. He didn't do any jail time. Apparently, he wasn't legally sane. He got out last year, and have managed to scare off the only person I've ever cared about."

"How?"

"What?"

"How did he scare her off? I wouldn't be scared off if I loved a person enough."

"He killed _his_ cat and hung it over our bed."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Just remembered, I need to add something to my story."

Sasuke smirked, "You have to let me go now. My life is worse than yours. That was the deal."

The blond froze, "No."

The raven glared, furrowing his lids.

"The deal was 'I'll let you out of your misery myself'. It said nothing about you dying or killing yourself."

"Hn," Sasuke punched the other's shoulder harshly. "I hate you!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't want your help."

"Just answer me this; what would make your life better? Getting rid of your brother? Getting the coward you love back?"

"Don't call him names!"

"Lets make a new deal; if I don't get rid of your brother and help you get back with your butt buddy in a month or two; I'll let you kill yourself."

"How do you expect me to make a new deal with you when you obviously didn't come through the first time around?"

"Well we'll have to figure something 'cause I don't want you killing yourself before the month is over as well."

Sasuke hissed.

"We'll write a contract."

"It wouldn't stand in court."

"How do you know?"

"I would know. I'm a lawyer."

"Oh, can't we make it work? No, you can't aid in suicide and if I do it without you knowing, there is nothing you can do about it. I shouldn't have told you that though."

"Fine, I'll tell you a secret of mine. If I don't keep the deal, you can publish it in the newspaper or something."

"Are we ten or something," he mocked.

"It's a very sensitive secret," he leaned towards Sasuke's ear and whispered a few words before Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're lying!"

"I'll write it on paper and sign it. Now, your turn."

"Fine, if I kill myself before the end of the month, you can inherit me."

"I don't care about your money, and obviously neither do you." Naruto paused, "Give me your sperm."

"What?" Sasuke almost squeaked. "What kind of pervert are you?"

"If you take your life before the month is over, I get to use it to get a girl pregnant."

"Who would agree to that?"

"Well many women would do it for the inheritance."

"What's the child's fault-"

"That's the point. What do you think?"

"Whatever."

"So-" Naruto reached his hand out.

Sasuke ogled at the hand, "What do you expect me to put in this hand?"

"I'm helping you up! Get your head out of the gutter!"

**- To be continued- **

**Save Sasuke, review! **


	2. Chapter 1, Adjusting

Hey everyone,

Sorry for not updating for a while. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. To be honest, it's not my best work, but I promise you that the next chapter will be much better. I'm still getting used to writing after suffering a long writer's block. So, please review. I need all the motivation I can get.

Note: I made some subtle hints about the future plot. See if you could figure out what they are.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1, "Adjusting"**

Sasuke tapped his foot against the ground, not believing it was actually happening. He wasn't doing it. He couldn't be. He couldn't be this stupid. No way. Just thinking about all the leverage he was giving a total stranger over him. The misuses of his essence! He thought and he freaked out internally, but the fact remained; he _was_ in the fertility clinic's waiting room.

Naruto sat beside him fidgeting on the chair like a hyperactive child. He was attracting more attention from people who were already sneaking peeks at the 'gay' couple.

The blond puffed his cheeks. "That guy has been taking forever," he whispered to Sasuke. "Seriously. Other people want to wank too!"

"Lower your voice," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto rolled his eyes looking away. A young woman sat with her mother. They looked at him and smiled politely.

"He's giving me his sperm," Naruto stated smiling and pointing at Sasuke.

The raven glared daggers at the man sitting next to him, but luckily for Naruto the nurse called Sasuke's name. He got up, taking a deep breath.

"Just relax. I'm sure they have gay magazines as well. If they don't, I can help you-"

"Shut it, idiot."

"Fine, be a bastard."

Naruto turned his head back to the mother and daughter, "He can get a little abusive sometimes."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted from behind the door.

"Sweetie, you're masturbating too loud!" Naruto teased.

Sasuke heaved the door opened, "One more word and the deal is off."

Naruto blushed like a naughty child, "Sorry."

XXXXX

"Idiot," Sasuke whispered to himself as he walked up the stairs to his loft. Still, he was glad he was finally home alone. He got in, threw himself on the couch, closed his eyes, and-

**Knock Knock**

He blinked twice, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Sasuke hated people who answered the door saying 'it's me'.

"And who are you exactly?"

"C'mon! You know who I am. Open up."

"Why would I do that?"

"Open up! I'm here to help you, bastard."

"Help me tomorrow. I need to rest."

"Why are you being cranky? Are you masturbating? Do it in the bathroom and let me in!"

Sasuke heaved the door open. Naruto tried to enter but a brooding Sasuke was blocking the entrance.

"What's wrong with you? Let me in."

"You are not sleeping here tonight."

"Hey, if I don't use every minute of it, the month will be over before we know it." He pushed Sasuke to the side, walking in. "Do you cook?"

"No."

"You seem pretty fit for someone who orders delivery for every meal."

"I don't order either. Get out."

"Why are you against me helping you? This will never work if you don't want it to."

"My life-"

"I don't think it's your life. I think you're just lazy. Yes, it might hurt like hell, but it's worth one more attempt before you completely give in. Give life one more chance." Naruto entered the kitchen.

Sasuke followed after him, "I usually just eat something in the campus café where I teach."

"And what do you eat the rest of the day?"

The raven sat in one of the kitchen chairs watching Naruto sigh, opening the empty fridge. "Coffee, maybe."

The blond turned around to face the Uchiha, "Are you serious?"

"Lower your voice."

"You can't do that to yourself. You'll collapse. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Yes." He then whispered, "He was the one who always prepared the meals."

Naruto paused for a second ogling at Sasuke thinking. "Let's go down shopping."

"Why?"

"We'll prepare dinner."

"If you are hungry, order something."

"That's not the point."

"What's the point? You'll cook for me? You're trying to replace him?"

"Cook for you? Who do you think I am? You're slave? You're cooking for yourself, _and me_. I'll just teach you some fast recipes."

"No, thank you."

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto stomped his foot against the ground.

"I'm not going down."

Naruto heaved a deep sigh before mounting the table, earning a grunt from Sasuke. "Let me guess, that guy you used to date... Every time you would act stubborn, he would give in."

"I'm not acting stubborn."

"He was responsible for everything you didn't feel like doing, wasn't he?"

"Hn."

"Are you sure he left because of your brother?"

"What do you mean?" The raven haired man frowned.

Naruto was about to speak his mind, but the grimace on Sasuke's face forced him to swallow his words. "Nothing..."

"You meant I pushed him away?" He slammed his fists against the table, almost knocking it.

Gasping, Naruto stood up. "Hey, hey, calm down."

"I care for him!"

"Then maybe you should change whatever drove him away in the first place. Perhaps he'd take you back then."

"I'm not cooking."

One hour later, Sasuke stood in the kitchen wearing an apron with a duck print on it, as he chopped an onion. Naruto peaked behind him. "Chop it the way I told you to, or you might cut your finger."

"F**k off."

"What's his name?"

"Why?"

"I need to know his name, his personality, his number if I'm going to get you two back together."

"Stay away from him," Sasuke sniffled, the onions making his eyes tear up, and then chucked the vegetables into the pan.

"Watch it! The oil splattered everywhere."

"Maybe if you stop standing so close to me-"

"Uchiha, I'm not going to go over the speech every five minutes. You already agreed to give life a second chance. If you're going to waste both of our time acting like a child-"

"I'm not a child."

"Then don't act like one," Naruto frowned. "Do you see what you've done to me? I sound like a mother fighting with her teenage daughter. It's not cool. I'm a fun guy."

"You know idiocy is not a synonym of fun, right?"

"What's his name, bastard?"

"Jugo, fine!"

"He doesn't have a last name?"

"Jugo Sakaguchi."

"Does he work?"

"He's a vet."

"Does he treat cats?"

"I guess. Why?"

"You're getting a new cat tomorrow. Congrats."

"I'm not getting a new cat just to meet him again. It sounds too desperate."

"You _are _desperate."

Suddenly Naruto opened his mouth, "Get a dog instead!"

"What difference does it make? Just admit you want me to adopt any animal so I'd have some ties keeping me from slitting my wrists."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Stop being so doubtful. Plus, why do you make it sound as if I'm the guy from saw? It's a puppy for God's sake." Naruto paused before snatching the knife from Sasuke's hand, "And I don't feel comfortable letting you handle knifes anymore."

"Aren't you enough? You shed more than a dog," He squashed his face as he picked a couple of hairs off Naruto's shoulder. "Go to a dermatologist or something."

"Go sit infront of the TV until I finish," Naruto gestured with the knife.

XXXXX

"Finish it."

"I'm full," Sasuke set the plate on the table.

"Don't you like it?"

"It's not bad," he whispered.

Naruto smiled. He could see Sasuke wasn't comfortable saying any complements. "Hey, how long have it been since you've seen him last?"

"Sixty two days."

Naruto rested his back on the couch, "it will feel like you want to hug him the minute you see him. It'll feel like you want to scream 'I love you', but you wouldn't be able to. You'll probably beat yourself for not saying it enough when you had a chance too."

"Stop daydreaming."

Naruto peeked at him smiling. "You can't tell me what to do."

"You don't know how it feels; losing everything and everyone you wanted to live for."

"I know it hurts much less dying while knowing that you'll be missing on everything and everyone you wanted to live for. You could always get new things and meet new people, but you could never delay your hour."

"..."

"This is depressing. It's like a were two characters in a novel, and the writer just had a bad day so he's reflecting his pain on us," Naruto whispered before suddenly jumping onto the couch, "Dear Mr. Writer be nice to us!"

The lights went off.

They both froze for a few second in silence before bursting into laughter. "I think we pissed him off!" Naruto chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke smiled. "I'll make the idiot shut up now."

"Mr. Writer, make the bastard stop calling me an Idiot!"

"Mr. Writer, please stop making he's hair fall. He's a blond and my furniture is dark."

"Amen that!"

Naruto sat back down on the couch, sitting on Sasuke's arm by mistake. "You're hand is under my ass."

"I noticed. Get up."

"Just pull it."

"It feels like quicksand."

"Are you saying my ass is too fat?"

"I'm saying you should get off my hand."

"Is it out yet?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Sasuke, what if Mr. Writer is Ms. Writer?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Itachi."

"He cuts your electricity?"

"Yeah. He probably noticed that I've company."

"Itachi, you coward! Show us your face instead of sneaking around."

"Shut up, Idiot!"

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?"

"I didn't."

"Is he here?"

"You probably hit yourself."

"Ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts! It hurts!"

"I can't see anything."

"Duh! I hate your brother. Psycho!"

A few seconds later, the light came back. Naruto loosened his grip around the aching area.

"What the hell? He burned me!"

"I told you not to provoke him," Sasuke pulled Naruto's arm closer to examine it. "It's the Uchiha family crest."

"Great, now I'm branded with your family crest. I'm I your slave or something?"

"Why are you blaming me for it? You're the one who told him to come out."

"To talk! In the light!" Naruto huffed, "So he can come in and out of your apartment casually?"

"Jugo didn't leave for nothing."

"Where does he live?"

"Jugo?"

"Your brother!"

"You're not going over there."

"I'm going over there, and I'm branding his ass with my family crest."

"Aren't you an orphan?"

"I'll make one up! I'll fucken draw a spiral or something!"

"Calm down."

Naruto stomped his foot against the ground before screaming, "Itachi you f**K! If you're mental, I've a couple of loss screws myself. And you better be ready when I come to for you!"

"You're insane," Sasuke glared it him in disgust.

"Exactly!"

"I'm not kidding. Are you trying to get both of us killed?"

"You want to die anyway, so don't complain."

Sasuke blinked a few times taking in a deep breath, "Were you ever diagnosed with a mental disorder?"

"No. God, can't you tell empty threats from real ones?"

Sasuke stared at him guardedly, "Just to let you know; I have a black belt in karate."

"Don't look at me like that!"

**Knock Knock**

"Is that your brother?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he headed for the front door. He opened the door slowly as Naruto took shelter behind him. A long haired man stood glaring at both of them.

"I have pepper spray!" Naruto peek from behind Sasuke's back.

"Sorry for the noise, Neji," Sasuke stated.

"It's late, and I'm not in the mood for noisy idiots, so shut him up."

Naruto pushed against Sasuke's back to get to Neji, but was elbowed in the stomach.

"Don't worry."

Sasuke shut the door, and turned around to the body on the ground.

"Damn you!"

"Lower your voice."

"Are you sure he's not your brother? Or does your landlord have a taste for rude pale guy with sticks up their asses?"

"Hn."

**Knock Knock**

Sasuke heaved the door open, "What now! We lowered our voices."

Another brunette stood blinking, "Are you okay, buddy? I heard screaming."

"I'm fine Kiba."

"Who is the nice guy?"

"I'm Kiba. I live right under you. You?"

"I'm Naruto."

Kiba examined both of them with his eyes, clearly thinking they are a new couple.

"I'll be staying here for the next month."

"Well if you need anything, just call my name."

"Hey, what's wrong with the other neighbors? So stuck up."

"I see you met Neji. He tried to get me evicted before because 'my dog barks too much'," he rolled his eyes.

"I like it what dogs bark. It makes you feel alive."

"Right? If I wanted to live in a grave yard-"

"Exactly!"

Suddenly, Naruto was pushed away from the door. "Well, thank you for asking. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure? Someone sounded like he was being murdered."

"We couldn't find the remote to turn down the volume."

"Ah, okay then. Nice to meet you, Naruto."

"Bye bye."

Sasuke shut the door again before noticing the blush on Naruto's face. "You must be kidding me."

"He's so hot."

"Don't even think about it."

"Is he single?"

"No."

"He has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Akamaru. Great guy," Sasuke lied with a stoic face.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke locked the door to his door, before walking to his bed.

"Why do I have to sleep on the ottoman?"

"You're not sleeping next to me."

"Can't I sleep on the couch outside?"

"Sure, if you prefer spending the night where Itachi can slaughter you in your sleep."

**Gulp**

"I'll sleep on the ottoman."

**- To be continued- **

**Please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **


	3. Chapter 2, A visit to the vet

**Chapter 2, "A visit to the vet"**

Naruto leaned his back against the concrete, taking in deep breaths. He retched but quickly covered his mouth. He needed to pull himself together before Sasuke was done with the lecture. He took a minute to compose himself, and finger comb his hair.

The raven glanced at the blond, and immediately rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, you teach here. I didn't know that," Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

"You asked my students about me."

Naruto pursed his lips, "surprisingly, they like you. Are you an easy grader or something?"

The raven haired man sighed, "What do you want?"

"There is a puppy at the pet shelter with your name on it."

"You were serious?" The Uchiha raised his brows.

"You don't want him back?"

"I do but-"

"If you stay away long enough, he will move on."

He closed his eyes before nodding, "fine."

"Great! I already made an appointment at the vet. It's in two hours so we should get going."

The Uchiha nodded again before pointing at Naruto, "Is something wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto's voice almost came out sharper than usual. "I'm great."

"Your lips are blue, you're pale, and your eyes are blood shot."

"You got me; I'm bulimic."

The teacher glared at him, "Are you sick?"

Naruto puffed his checks, "I just ate something from a street vender. It was probably expired or something."

"You should call the health department-"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. He was an old man with five kids. I don't want to ruin his life. He promised he didn't know the ketchup was expired. That's it. Not a big deal. Relax, dude. Whatever. Just a little food poisoning, it's not like I have a fatal disease or something. I don't have mad cow. It's nothing contagious," Naruto blurted out like a machine gun.

The raven raised one eyebrow, "Stop ranting."

"You're the one who came at me like he had just jumped out of a law and order episode," Naruto frowned.

"I didn't-"

"You know what; from now on, you're not allowed to ask about my health. You're the one with the horrible eating habits."

"Calm down, people are watching."

"Fine, detective," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Would you like a urine sample too?"

"You're disgusting, _and _freaking out over nothing."

"I'm not freaking out!"

XXXXXX

"This one!" Naruto pointed at a golden puppy. "He's so cute."

"No golden retrievers, they're too active."

"You're not adopting a pet rock."

"How about this one?"

"That's a cat."

"I like cats."

"But I want a puppy!"

"We're not here to make your dreams come true," Sasuke snapped. "Cats are neater."  
"But puppies get you to work out. Just check out your neighbor's body. Hot!"

"I don't get your obsession with Kiba."

"He's-"

"I wasn't asking for an explanation."

Naruto pouted, "I like puppies. I'll look after it."

"..."

"C'mon. The appointment is in thirty minutes. Make a decision. Whatever you want as long as it's this puppy. It looks like me, all happy and everything."

"I can see the resemblance," Sasuke ogled at the retriever as it chased its tail. "And you both like bones as well."

"Was that a dirty joke?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Never mind."

"You're more perverted than you look. You're so creepy. You never joke and then you say something like this."

"I said never mind."

"No, now I'm stuck thinking about your boners, and collars, and humping your leg."

"My b- And I'm the one who's perverted."

"You provoked me. Ah, now I'm thinking about Kiba. He's pretty good," Naruto giggled day dreaming, "Yes. I'm a bad bad dog-"

Sasuke glared at him in astonishment, "Stop it."

"Damn it, now you're back in my fantasy. Get away from Kiba."

"I'm going to smack you on the head if you don't stop right now."

"Smack me, I might like it."

"God," Sasuke hissed. "Just one joke, why am I being punished for it."

"Punished-"

"No!"

"Get the dog, and I'll shut up."

XXXXXX

Naruto hugged the dog to his chest as they sat in the waiting room. "He's so cute."

"I don't understand why you're still here," Sasuke whispered as he kept his eyes on the nurse.

"So he thinks you moved on."

"So he moves on too?" Sasuke glared at him.

"You don't understand how these things work. If he sees you with a hottie, he'll get jealous."

"He'll think we're serious!" Sasuke whispered. "It will look like we're adopting a dog together."

"Oh..." Naruto bit his lip. "I didn't think about it that way."

"Then again, you never think."

"Mr. Uchiha, the doctor is waiting for you." Another nurse walked out of the examination room.

"Too late," Naruto whispered. "Let's just go with it."

A few seconds later, Sasuke stood infront of Jugo, moving almost robotically. Naruto glanced at him and shook his head.

"I haven't seen you in a while," the ex-boyfriend whispered slowly. "You look..."

"You look amazing," Sasuke complemented.

"I go to a gym now."

"It shows."

"Wow... You really are here."

"Ehm Ehm," Naruto cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, are you Sasuke's friend?"

"Hmm, yeah." The raven answered for Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

Jugo's smile faded a little when he noticed the puppy, "and you have a new pup. That's great… for you guys."

"I just adopted him. Could you check if-"

"Sure," he nodded placing the puppy on a table. "I never thought of you as a dog person."

"A few things have changed in my life since..."

"He seems fine. A little too active though," he mumbled as the dog fussed about in his grip. "He'll grow out of it."

Somehow, the vet's words were followed by a burdening silence. It was something Naruto was never comfortable with. Normally, ordinary stillness irritated him. Intense silence, on the other hand, was more painful than walking on hot coal. He had to talk. So he chattered, and jabbered a little more.

He glanced at Sasuke and then at Jugo. They weren't listening. Jugo nodded out of politeness, but it was obvious that the painful silence was still there, suspended between Sasuke and his ex.

"So when do you get off?" Naruto held the puppy to his chest, as they got ready to leave. Sasuke glared at him, but the Uzumaki shrugged him off.

Jugo hesitated, "Hmm. Actually, my shift is about to end."

"That guy here," Naruto slapped Sasuke in the shoulder playfully earning an elbow in the ribs. He griped Sasuke's arm constricting it. He then continued as he shot Sasuke a dirty look, "was just telling me about a new restaurant-"

The door knocked on cue. The orderly peeked in mumbling a few words before Jugo excused himself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you a date," Naruto stated making puppy faces at the dog.

"What if he says no?"

"What if he does? We'll just ask him again some other time." He kissed the puppy's forehead.

"You don't know how to save face, do you? Don't you think I have any pride?"

"You have too much pride. It's irritating if you ask me."

"Stop making idiot faces at the dog!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, frowning as he covered the puppy's ears. "Don't shout in front of him. I don't want him to think his mommy and daddy are fighting."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in a comic fashion. Almost in slow motion. He knew he wanted to say something, insult Naruto, but he couldn't quite find the words. "What?"

"She's a mean mommy, isn't she?" Naruto mumbled to the dog in baby voice.

"Exactly, how many loose screws do you have in your head?"

"Watch your words or I'll tell your honey: you're abusive."

"And he'll believe you, right?" Sasuke mocked.

"He just saw you elbow me in the ribs. He will. God, who elbows someone in front of the guy they want back? Stop sabotaging yourself. It's like you want to set yourself up for a failure."

"I'm not going to act like someone other than myself."

"Strange how you expect people to put up with you when you obviously can't stand yourself."

"I don't hate myself."

"You only hate everyone else," Naruto continued almost sarcastically. "Because everything is someone else's fault."

"I don't have to explain it to you. Even if I try, you won't be able to understand."

"You're less complicated than you think you are," Naruto nuzzled the dog. "We got side tracked, and he's about to come back in."

"Don't invite him."

"Swallow your ego, peacock."

"He thinks we're a couple. He's not saying yes."

"He will, and we'll get a chance to explain to him that we prefer to be molested by a hairy butcher knife than be together."

Naruto walked around the room, heading for the window as he rocked the puppy.

"You're spoiling him."

"I believe in unconditional love."

"I believe in not having my dog chew my shoes and bite my neighbors. I don't want a spoiled dog."

"He has a name," Naruto pouted shrugging his shoulder.

"You named him?"

"Muffin, because I just want to eat him," Naruto almost squealed. "Do you get it?"

The depressed man rolled his eyes. "Don't get too attached to him. Itachi will kill him soon anyway."

Naruto froze.

...

...

...

"Can I electrocute your door knobs?"

"What?"

"I want to electrocute them."

"No. Itachi is too smart anyway." Sasuke followed Naruto towards the window.

"Can I get a bigger dog to protect Muffin?"

"No." He pulled the curtain to the side to peek outside.

"Can I try to poison Itachi?"

"Be my guest."

"So I can put anthrax on your door knobs?"

"..."

"No?"

"What do you think?"

"How about glue trap?"

"I think your confusing Itachi with a mouse."

"Then how are we going to protect Muffin?" Naruto whined.

"We can't."

"I'll write him a letter."

"You do that..." Sasuke stared out of the window frowning.

"What's so interesting outside?"

Sasuke moved the curtain away allowing room for Naruto to look. The tanned boy put the puppy on the table, before standing on his tip toes to get a better look. "Is that Jugo?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered as he watched the ex lover hug another man. It appeared as if Jugo wanted to go up to the clinic but the man couldn't get enough of him in order to let him go. "Maybe, he's just the rebound guy."

The Uchiha gritted his teeth, and started tapping his left leg against the ceramic ground. Naruto fretted, catching on Sasuke's unease and irritation. "Sasuke..."

"What now?"

"I have an idea-"

"Shut up with your ideas."

Naruto looked away, biting his tongue. In any other situation, he would have had a come back. "I know you are upset, but just listen to me."

Sasuke cracked his neck to the side before letting out a deep breath.

"We should go out on a double date."

"I'm not in the mood for your nonsense."

"If he's in a relationship, he's not going out with you alone. If he thinks it's a couple's date... A way to stay friends and stay on good terms... Plus, I can distract that other guy so you get a chance to talk to him alone."

"No."

"Sasuke-"

"I can't see him with someone else. Plus, he looks happy."

The Uzumaki waited a few minutes watching Sasuke react before mumble, "I'll ask him anyway when he comes back."

"Why-"

"In incase you make him happier."

Later than Night-

Both men laid in bed, arms beneath their heads. It was dark once again, thanks to Itachi. Naruto wiggled a little before getting up, and removing a hex bag from underneath the bedcover. He then sat back on the bed, "I think you're brother is into witch craft now."

"At least he's not sticking needles under the ottoman like last night."

Naruto winced, "I still don't want to get near it. Can I sleep next to you?"

"No," the raven hissed. "Don't you think your invading my privacy a little too much for comfort?"

"Maybe if I didn't sleep next to your feet _on needles _last night because you 'don't like sleeping next to other men', I would have considered myself invading your privacy. But no! I should sleep on the boggy-trapped ottoman anyway. Why? Because your majesty ordered me to," Naruto snapped.

"Shut up and sleep," Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking away.

The blond took a deep breath climbing on the bed. "Sorry for blowing up..."

"You should be."

"Bas- whatever."

A few minutes of silence passed before Sasuke elbowed Naruto for some attention. "Do you think they're serious?"

"The hot guy and Jugo?"

"He's not that good looking," Sasuke coughed. "What guy wears pink anyway?"

"Want the truth?"

"No."

"I thought Jugo was jealous when he saw us together at first."

"Really?" Sasuke sat up.

"Yeah, until then I thought you had a shot at getting him back."

Sasuke's gaze got more intense, and his voice suddenly was lower. "What do you mean until then?"

"Until he was heads over heal for Ken Barbie."

"He was just trying to make me jealous."

"I didn't get that vibe, but you know him better than I do so..."

Sasuke coughed again, "W-Why did you get that vibe?"

"Because he didn't look back to see your reaction. If you're trying to make someone jealous, you always sneak peeks at them to see if it's working."

Sasuke shifted, taking in a deep breath. He ruffled with his hair before getting up to the bathroom for a cup of water.

"Maybe he's subtle about it."

"Maybe."

Naruto stared at the ceiling as he heard the water running. "I don't think what you had is true love."

Sasuke stomped into the room glaring immediately. He placed one hand on his waist, and the other held the cup. "You have no right-"

"Before you freak out; I didn't mean to insult you. I just thought if he truly loved you he wouldn't have left."

"He left because Itachi-"

"I know. If it was me, I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't leave even if I was scared shitless. Hell, I wouldn't leave if he starting chopping body parts-"

The light blinked in the room. **Dark Light Dark Light Dark**

"Great, now you're giving Itachi ideas," Sasuke sighed. "And I think most people would leave in such a situation."

"Yeah. Perhaps it's me then. Just look at me; I'm risking my life for a jerk like you," Naruto pointed at himself then at Sasuke's. "I must be an idiot."

"So, is the idiot going to sober up and mind his own business already?"

"I made a deal. I'm sticking with it."

Sasuke sighed.

"You know what I admire about your brother; his perseverance. He's putting his life on hold for you."

"I'll appreciate it if he didn't," Sasuke mocked.

"Seriously; he puts in so much effort to drive all your friends and boyfriends away so he could be your 'only' one. It's sad because I don't think he understands he's only pushing you away. He's like Don Quixote. You have to ask yourself if he's a hero or a manic?"

"Don Quixote?" Sasuke muttered sardonically.

"Don't mock it. I mean, I know you didn't want him to; but he killed your parents- his parents- for you. For your sake. He was already old enough to get away. It was wrong and barbaric, but he was trying to protect you. He's doing _all _of this to protect you,"

"So now you feel for him?" Sasuke chuckled mockingly, before glaring at Naruto in despise. "Are you trying to get on his good side or something? Because I know you're not saying I should empathize with him after all what he has put me through."

"I can't make you empathize. I'm not sure if you should. I should though. I'm an observer," Naruto pulled the cover over his ear and he turned to sleep on his side.

"You think my life is some sort of a sit-com?"

"Why does your tone sound like you want to spit poison in my face?"

"Because I want to. Right now, I wish you were dead."

"..." Naruto pause for a second before whispering. "What a cruel thing to say..."

"It's true."

"Just bear with me. One month and I'll be out of your life forever."

"I'm counting the seconds."

Naruto clenched the blanket. "It'll go by faster than you think," he whispered throatily.

**- To be continued- **

Please review. Reviews make my fingers move.


	4. Chapter 3, Resorts and Trains

Hey everyone,

I just wanted to let you know that if a chapter sounds confusing, try to read between the lines. Oh, and please add my livejournal account to be able to read all the X-rated scenes (none from this story so far). I'll add you to my friends list less than a day later. Link on my profile.

**Please Enjoy**

**Chapter 3, "Resorts and trains"**

The pale man stretched. His body was still numb from the deep sleep, but something heavy was warming his chest. In fact, the heavy object was wet. He opened his eyes slowly to see a messy mop of golden mane. Naruto's head was on his chest. Internally, he made a snooty comment about the irony that Naruto's head was heavy regardless the fact that it was empty. Then he sighed; he was feeling guilty, and he was being drooled on.

He thought about pushing Naruto off him. He didn't want the blond to develop a habit of getting too close after all. But then, he looked at Naruto once more. The 'idiot', according to the Uchiha, looked like an angel sleeping. So peaceful and so quite. He decided he'd let him sleep. '_I want to eat breakfast in peace.'_

He slowly slid from underneath the head. He glanced at the ground before stepping down, worried that he might step on the new puppy. He wasn't used to owning a dog. He saw the little thing walking around aimlessly. He smiled. Without Naruto watching, he felt he could act nice for some reason. He walked up to the pup, and caressed right under it's ear. "Are you hungry, little thing?"

Carrying the animal, he headed for the kitchen. He unlocked it, and checked for signs to make sure Itachi hadn't sneaked in the night before. He didn't want him poisoning Naruto's food after all.

"Naruto," he mumbled leaning against the counter. He really vented up all his anger on the only guy trying to help him, he regretted internally. He was an idiot, yes, but he had good intentions.

Naruto walked in. His eyes were closed, and his hair was everywhere. He bumped into the table, the counter, Sasuke, and the stove. Sasuke chuckled. He couldn't help himself.

"You're laughing, Jerk. Why don't you help me instead?"

"You think I'm a guide dog?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "More like a Grench."

"Sit down, I'll make breakfast," Sasuke pointed to the chair.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in disbelief, "Why are you being nice? Are you going to poison me?"

"I'm not acting nice," he laid a bowl of cornflakes in front of Naruto.

"I see, you want to bore me with death with bad food. When you say you're preparing breakfast for someone, make pancakes or something."

"Cereal is not bad food. It tastes good."

"You don't even like it."

"I don't like pancakes either."

"What kind of person doesn't like pancakes?"

"I don't."

"Did you even try pancakes before?" Naruto said heatedly.

"I don't like ramen either," Sasuke smirked.

"You're just pulling my leg. That's mean," Naruto pouted.

"I don't like pizza," Sasuke smirked more. "Or steaks."

"Shut up. Don't joke about it. That's a blasphemy."

"I don't like cake or puppies." He looked at the little pup and smiled.

"You're horrible when you're in a good mood," Naruto flicked a rice crispie at him. "I should ruin your moment."

"I'm not going to apologize." Sasuke blurted out of a sudden.

"For what?"

"…" Sasuke took a spoonful of Naruto's cereal.

Naruto smiled, "I already knew that you are physically unable to apologize, because if you do the stick in your ass might fall out. We don't want that. But I never knew you're '_that'_ kind of guy."

"What kind?"

"The one who feels so guilty, so he does something to the person they hurt they would never do other wise to show them they care. You don't want me to hate you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Uchiha backed away losing his smile. "And stop trying to analyze me. Or at least have the decency to keep it to yourself."

"Fine, but if you really want to make it up for me, you can take me out for a day use at the honey resort and spa, two hours away by train."

"Hn… What did you do?"

"I bought the train tickets already."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that."

"…"

"You need to tan anyway!"

"…"

"C'mon, I read a magazine review that claimed it's gay heaven. So many asses in speedos."

"I don't care."

"What? Are you asexual?"

"No."

"See I knew that 'cause I know you think I don't notice, but you peek at my ass. It's a nice ass, but still. You looked like you're about to blow up and become a serial rapist any time now."

"I did not look at your… ass."

"You're thinking about it right now, aren't you?"

"No, and it's not as great as you think it is."

"So you did check it out?"

Sasuke stuttered before spitting out, "unintentionally. You keep bending over."

"I don't mind it." Naruto mumbled. "I just think you should get laid, and I should get laid… but not with each other or it might just turn weird. So lets go to the resort and pick up guys. Plus, if you still want to stare at my ass in speedos, I won't mind. The print on the back actually says 'I know you're looking and I like it'."

"So you're not just an idiot, you're a slut too."

"A slut with a nice ass."

"Stop talking about your ass."

Naruto stood up, turned around, pushed his ass out in Sasuke's face. He pointed at it, "It's walking away! Can you look away? Can you look away?"

Sasuke couldn't help but peek at it. He took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day. "We can't leave the dog alone? He's still too young."

"Kiba agreed to look after him for the day. And he has a name."

XXXXXX

Once again, Naruto slept on Sasuke's shoulder. Half the train trip had already passed. The raven-haired man ogled at the head once more. He could see that Naruto was used to murmuring in his sleep. Sometimes, he would fidget, worrying Sasuke that he might be having a nightmare. But then he would smile, and Sasuke would relax.

Watching Naruto sleep was truly amusing, he thought. Not to mention, Naruto smelled really good. He tried to shake the thought away, but somehow it stuck. The fact that Naruto used the same shampoo as Sasuke but managed to smell completely different, was bewildering to the raven.

Naruto fidgeted again. It looked like the chair handle was digging in his ribs. The Uchiha looked around, and noticed that some people have it raised up. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing Naruto the other way, and raising the handle up. He then, regardless of all his senses, pulled Naruto back towards him. The blonde's head rested on his lap instead of his chest this time around.

Sasuke didn't know what to do with his hand for a few moments there. He left it hanging in the air, but he deemed that look ridiculous. He gulped before thinking Naruto wouldn't mind if he rested placed his hand on the tanned arm. And if he did say anyway, Sasuke decided he would blame him for sleeping on his lap anyway.

He laid his hand down. Soft. Naruto's skin was soft, but a little cold. Strange, the weather seemed fine. He rubbed his hand against the smooth skin a few times to warm the other up, before removing the blond strands of hair away from Naruto's face. He looked up and noticed a woman staring at him. Instantly, he removed his hand, and uncomfortably placed it over the chair's back.

A few minutes later, he leaned down. "We're almost there. Rise and shine, drooling idiot."

Naruto rubbed his face, "Oh man. Sorry. I'll pay for the drying cleaning."

"It's an old pair anyway."

"If anyone asks about it, you can say it's wiped away cum."

Sasuke couldn't hold back his smile. "Why would I say that?"

"Because then he'll think you're a playboy, and you must know a thing or two that can make his eyes roll back into his skull."

"How do you know I don't know a thing or two?"

"Missionary is not the new kinky," Naruto mocked. "Although I'm sure you can find someone who thinks wearing socks to bed is sexy."

"You have the wrong idea about me."

"You mean to tell me that you, Sasuke Uchiha, is 'sexually adventurous'? Are you a pervert?" Naruto winked.

"I'm not going to humor you. This is inappropriate."

"I thought so," Naruto peeked out his tongue. "If you can't even talk about it, how can you do it?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Don't challenge me."

The train stopped and passengers started walking out. The two boys were still on the topic, however.

"Why not vanilla boy?"

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves," an old woman spat at them as she walked away.

"Do you think she heard what we were talking about?" Sasuke mumbled. When he turned to the blonde, Naruto started singing.

"When you came in, the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt. I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through. I wanna do bad things with you. Do you want to do bad things to me, Sasuke?" Naruto said seductively before chuckling. "Lets get off the train before they throw us out."

When they got out, Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "When we walk in front of the coffee shop there, I want you to slap my ass."

"Did you loose your mind?"

"Just do it. Trust me," Naruto started walking faster.

Sasuke speeded up his step up. Once they were near the coffee shop, Naruto whispered. "Slap it."

"No."

"C'mon."

Sasuke looked away hissed, before tapping Naruto's ass softly.

"Do like a man," Naruto glared.

**SMACK**

Naruto whined out loud. A little too loud, as he sent a look at the old lady who had just chewed their ear a few minutes ago. The hag instantly started screaming at them.

"Is she coming over here?"

"She's talking to the security. Lets go. Lets go."

XXXXXX

Naruto laid on the bed, legs kicking the air. "C'mon on out already!"

Sasuke walked out in wearing black trunks. Naruto whistled, "You're actually hot."

"I told you."

"How did you get abs when you don't even work out?"

"Good genes?"

"And you're not as pale as I thought you would be," Naruto gave him the thumbs up. "We might actually have a chance of getting you to hook up tonight."

"I don't want to. Jugo-"

"Jugo like dudes in pink shirts. Do you wear pink, Sasuke?" Naruto hinted at Jugo's new boyfriend who had been wearing pink on the double date.

The raven paused for a second, "Where are your speedos?"

"I lied. Disappointed?" He stood up, showing his orange trunks. The trunks waist was still a little low, showing off some flesh of Naruto's V area.

"What's with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you horny, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it have to do with the chat you had with Kiba before going to sleep last night?"

"Maybe," Naruto said in a seesaw voice.

The Uchiha pursed his lips. "You better tie your waist string tighter. It looks like its about to slip down."

"Tie it yourself," Naruto looked him in the eye.

"You're dangerous when you're horny."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto watched as Sasuke walked closer and closer to him. He gulped as Sasuke took the two strings into his hands, and started to tie a knot. Suddenly, Naruto slapped the hand away.

"I was just teasing," Naruto turned around.

Sasuke slapped his butt, surprising Naruto who almost jumped up. "I don't know what you're doing, but don't start something you can't handle. I don't like being teased."

XXXXXX

Naruto rested his arm over the edge of the swimming pool, standing close to Sasuke. "How about him?"

"No."

"He's checking you out."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because herpes are for life."

"He doesn't look that slutty."

"He is," Sasuke turned around and signaled for the waiter that Naruto's drink was late.

"Here you go Sir. Anything else?" The waiter placed the drink between the two men.

"No, thank you." Naruto added before turning to Sasuke. "They put in two straws."

"Are you offering to share?"

"No. I don't want to start something I can't handle," Naruto poked his tongue out. "You might think I'm coming on to you or something."

Sasuke glared daggers at him before splashing Naruto with some water.

"Is the Uchiha acting Childish now?"

"Shut up."

Naruto grinned, "How about the other guy?"

"Not my type. How about this one?"

"He looks so happy. I can't let you kill his spirit."

A soft smile appeared on Sasuke's face again. It was annoying him how much he smiles near Naruto. "You're irritating."

"Look at them." Naruto pointed at two guys sitting by the pool and making out.

"Jealous?"

"Nah. I don't think they love each other."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know; they body language maybe."

"I see."

"He's really looking at you. I think he'll come over," Naruto repeated again. "He's not that bad, and you're desperate."

"I'm not desperate, and you better not leave when he comes over."

"He's coming over," Naruto almost squeaked. He tried to get out of the pool, before Sasuke hooked his finger around Naruto's waist hem. "Don't test me; I'll pull it down."

Just about when he was ready to snap, the handsome guy spoke, "I couldn't help but notice you're here for the first time."

"You're here a lot?" With a waist bump, Naruto pushed Sasuke to the side.

"My father owns the place."

"Ahh," Naruto smiled noticing that the guy couldn't take his eyes off of Sasuke. If they clicked, then he would be able to cross one item off his list; fix a broken heart. "Sasuke here is a lawyer, and a college professor."

"Oh really?" The man spoke, before whispering to the guy, "I have a thing for professors."

The handsome with the dimples mumbled, "I have to ask, but are you two together?"

"N-" Naruto opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted.

"Actually yes," Sasuke added.

The guy nodded, looking let down. "Well I wish you guys luck. I think my drink is ready. It was nice to meet you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't like him."

"Fine. Who do you like here?" He waved his hand at the resort guests. "The guy you pointed at earlier? He's still alone."

"No, I don't like him either."

"Be stubborn, but I know one hot guy will come after the other, and you'll soon give in."

"Well, there is a fix for that."

"Which is?"

Naruto found himself pressed against the side of the pool, Sasuke's hand cupping his rear. The raven's lips were against his, in a rather intimate display of affection. In fact, Sasuke had made sure to bit on Naruto's plum bottom lip so the blond would chirp and everyone in the area would take notice.

He backed away. "See, now they think I'm spoken for."

Naruto turned around, fingering his lip. He took another sip of the drink silently.

"Are you upset?" Sasuke whispered.

"No. I'm fine," Naruto nodded. But he wasn't fine. True he flirted with Sasuke; Sasuke was hot, and Naruto was not a brick after all. Yet flirting remains flirting. Giving out 'empty' kisses was something else. Regardless of the butterflies in his stomach or the burning in his lips, he felt as if Sasuke kissed him out of arousal and nothing more. But still, empty kisses were better than passion ones, he though.

"I think I'll go and get some sun screen from the room," Naruto jumped up over the edge to get out of the swimming pool. For a second there, he was about to fall back in but Sasuke buffered his fall by cupping his bottom.

"What are you touching my ass for?"

"You were about to fall."

"Fall in water, not a volcano."

"It's okay to spank it and kiss you, but this is where you draw the boundaries?"

"Yeah," Naruto stuttered before pouting. "Because you're getting too conformable touching me."

"Fine, next time I'll let you fall on your ass."

**To be continued- **

Please review. Reviews make my fingers move, especially when I'm writing the lemon for chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 4, Setting it on fire

Hey everyone,

This chapter is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. So please enjoy it. I'm sorry if it seems a little jumpy. The fact is, I wanted to add some sort of fillers to smooth the flow between the parts of the chapter, but that would have taken one or two more days, and I wanted to get the chapter out as soon as possible so you could read it over the weekend.

There is an **explicit**scene in this chapter; however it was cut out to fit the guidelines of the website. If you are interested in reading it and you're over 18 (And I wouldn't miss reading lemons if I were you), you can find the **direct link on my profile**. You have to be on my **friends list**to view it as I mentioned before. I'll add you as soon as you add me. Keep in mind that the post on livejournal **only** include the cut scene and not the whole chapter.

Please enjoy.

For those who asked, it will be about **10 days **since Naruto and Sasuke met by the end of this chapter. Things are moving fast.

**Chapter 4, "Setting it on fire"**

The raven followed after Naruto as he walked towards the room. He cracked his neck, half irritated from the fact that his wet feet were gliding out of his slipper, and half irritated by Naruto's confusing signals. He watch as Naruto stood out of his cabin looking around of him.

'_The idiot forgot that I have the key, didn't he?' _Sasuke thought. He pursed his lips sighing as he approached Naruto. He stuck behind Naruto, who seemed to tense up, as he unlocked the door.

Naruto shivered as he walked in. Yet, he was thankful for the chill of the air conditioner that flushed over his soaked up body. He needed cooling down, he thought. He looked around the room, not knowing what to do. His escape to the room wasn't to reapply the sunscreen. In fact, "escape" said it all.

The Uchiha watched intently as Naruto flustered. It was irritating him how childish Naruto was acting. They weren't children, and surely not virgins to be that afraid of sex. If you seduce a guy, you should be ready to put out and follow through. "The sunscreen."

"What?" Naruto mumbled.

"You're here for the sunscreen."

"Ah, yeah."

Naruto looked in his bags for the tube he had forgotten earlier. He squirted some in his hand and then smudged it all over his body.

"You'll end up looking like cammies if you just smudge it on."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed as he walked towards a very distracted Naruto. He put his hand over Naruto's shoulder, who almost jumped up. He pushed down before rubbing in the cream.

"You won't tan the same all over if you don't spread it right. Focus."

Naruto shrugged the hand away. "I can do it myself."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" He traced his hand down Naruto spine.

"I'm going back to the pool," Naruto rushed towards the door before Sasuke griped his hand and pulled him back in. He pushed him into a corner, getting in his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Naruto looked away, gulping. Sasuke's breath was on his neck. So hot, he though. '_Fight it. Naruto, fight it. It's only lust.'_

"So one minute you're letting me touch you, and the next you're freaking out about being in the same room with me. What's up with that?" Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not freaking out. And get back. You're in my face," Naruto pressed against the other to push him away.

"Explain first." He pushed up his knee between Naruto's legs, almost brushed against Naruto's privates. "Cause I can see your hard-on, and I know your dying to have it in my mouth. So what is it then? Are you a virgin?"

"Wh-no!" Naruto sighed. "You don't mix pleasure and business."

**XXX Cut explicit scene XXX Visit livejournal to read it if you're over 18 XXX Direct link is on my profile XXX**

"This was unexpected," Sasuke added smiling. He looked back at Naruto, and the blond seemed concerned. "Are you going to freak out again?"

"No," Naruto mumbled before getting out of the bed. "I need to shower." He almost darted towards the bathroom.

"He's freaking out again," Sasuke whispered to himself.

Naruto locked the door behind him, and instantly his eyes started tearing up. He turned on the shower with a shaky hand, to hide the sound of his whimpers. He ogled at himself in the mirror before breaking down in tears.

'_It shouldn't go like this,' _he kept thinking. _'This isn't the way things are supposed to go!'_

'_I'm such an idiot. I screwed up! I'm such an idiot!' _

He was almost out of breath, weeping. And suddenly, the ground started spinning. He held on the towel hanger so he wouldn't fall over, and then slowly sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Not now," he whispered. He placed a hand over his mouth.

"Are you alright in there?" Sasuke knocked on the door.

"I'm fine!"

He took a few deep breaths in desperate attempts to calm down. He placed his hand over his heart, hoping that Sasuke didn't feel the spark he felt since he could handle his own feelings, but Sasuke's were out of his hand.

He assured himself that it was just sex for Sasuke, and that it wasn't just wishful thinking. The raven didn't even kiss him that much, he figured. He then tried to go over the details in his head, looking for clues.

"Naruto, stop being a virgin and let me in. Are you crying?"

Naruto rolled his eyes before opening the door for Sasuke. "I'm not!"

Sasuke cornered him, wiping away the tears. "I would believe that if you weren't still crying. What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, and then he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him. He was trying to hug him. So unlike Sasuke. Naruto backed into the wall.

"You don't want me touching you?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you sleep with me."

"I was horny."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows backing away from Naruto. He didn't know what to say, but he still nodded as if something had just clicked in his mind. "Are you normal?"

"Don't be rude now. You are really two faced. One second you're hugging me and the next you're looking at me as if I'm a cockroach."

Sasuke chuckled mockingly. "I'm the one with two faces? Leave."

Naruto stared at him before whispering, "No."

"I don't get you."

"You don't care that in one month you might be gone and I'll be left mourning you!" Naruto stated.

Sasuke's frown disappeared. "You're scared you'd get too attached and I'll still... do it when the month is over."

Naruto nodded, feeling a little guilty for lying.

"You're an idiot. We just slept together two minutes ago and you are already making scenarios of us falling in love and breaking up?"

Naruto blinked a few times. "I'm just being smart about it," he had to keep his face.

"Well, it was just sex."

"Yeah, just sex. Like I'll ever think of you as something more than a good F**k."

**XXXXX The next day XXXXX**

Naruto apologized to Kiba for returning a day late to pick up the puppy. Sasuke balled his fists and took in deep breaths while ogling at both of them. He had decided it was okay to get angry. He figured he wasn't angry because of jealousy but because Kiba and Naruto were just to irritating people. In fact, he decided he should just enter his apartment and spare himself the stroke building up inside of him as they spoke. Yet, some masochistic side of him couldn't resist the temptation of watching.

Naruto, on the other hand, was stroking Kiba's arm. He laughed louder than usual at all of Kiba's jokes, even the dull ones. Not to mention, the husky whispers in Kiba's ears. After all, he had something to prove to Sasuke.

As Naruto and Sasuke went on with their charade, Kiba watched. It was nice having a toned body like Naruto's rub against his. He was hot feeling Naruto's breath on his neck. Still, an idiot wouldn't have been able to build the biggest chain of gyms from nothing. Needless to say, Kiba wasn't an idiot. So, even though his pants were getting tighter, he was certain Naruto wasn't doing it all for him. Watching a stone like Sasuke on the brink of hulking out was a bonus.

Kiba held Naruto's hand for a few seconds too long as they said their goodbyes. He even glanced at Naruto's rear as he walked away, even though he knew Sasuke was watching like a hock.

"Thank you for watching the dog," Sasuke stated with a scowl, trying to point notice to his presence.

"Anytime."

By the time Sasuke had walked back in, Naruto was already on the ottoman. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing to sleep."

"On the ottoman with the needles."

"I read an article about acupuncture. It's good for me."

"In your jeans?"

"I like being stylish in my sleep."

"I think you forgot your chastity belt," Sasuke mocked. "We agreed that we would act like nothing happened. Your silliness is going to complicate things."

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping next to you in my boxers," Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "What's the big deal?"

"You are an idiot."

"That's hurtful."

"Well the truth is a bitch," Sasuke spat out.

**XXXXXX Four very awkward days later XXXXX**

Naruto stomped in, blood boiling, and steam almost exploding out of his ears. He tossed the letters and documents onto the coffee table, before shouting, "What the hell are these? Answer me!"

The suicidal man turned around. He glanced at the papers before putting down the hammer he was using to readjust the position of the photo frame. "I see you are in a bad mood today. Take it away from me. I'm not-"

"Suicide letters! Copies of your will dated two days ago!"

The raven took off the earphone buds out of his ears, paused the song on his eye pod, and then looked up at Naruto. "You had to interrupt my moment of peace."

Naruto chuckled almost spitting out venom. "You're not even listening..."

"I heard you. You're too loud to ignore even if I want to. So what. Did you think I'll change my mind about dying just because I fucked you?"

"It's not about that," Naruto gritted his teeth and stomped the ground. He was getting frustrated. The bastard was being insolent idiot who didn't value life, he thought. People dig out of ditches till their nails bleed to escape death, mothers lift cars off their babies, and patients inject painful poison into their system to have a chance in life. How selfish of him to give his away? Naruto thought. "We had a deal."

"The deal said-"

"I know what the deal said!"

"Then what are you arguing about?"

"Don't make up your mind yet! I haven't had my chance to help you. Give me the damn chance!"

The raven remained silent. Stoic and still like stone. "I don't know why I bother with listening to you."

Naruto froze ogling at Sasuke. Staring so intently that in fact Sasuke was starting to feel his body inch. He shifted.

Silently Naruto looked down at the papers in his hand. "Who is Kabuto?"

"My foster brother," the raven spoke.

"You have a letter for Jugo too."

"I wrote them. I know. Give them to me," he reached his hand out.

"And even one to Itachi."

"Give them back," Sasuke raised his voice, his tone getting more heated.

"Let's see what you wrote for h-"

Sasuke charged Naruto, but the blond turned around. He shoved the raven away, but Sasuke grabbed at the papers wrinkling them. Naruto elbowed him, and as Sasuke fell to the ground, he ran into the bathroom locking it.

"Don't you think someone will have to read them eventually if you off yourself!" Naruto shouted.

He glanced at the craggy papers, and tried to straighten out the creases before opening the first letter. He heard Sasuke kick the door, but he ignored the noise. He even ignored the threats Sasuke was making. He knew he was being cruel. He knew wasn't acting rational. Yet, he was angry. He needed to vent, and Sasuke seemed to deserve to be vented on right then.

He stared at the words Sasuke wrote in Itachi's letter, and soon he was reading faster and faster. He quickly reached for the next letter and then the letter after before covering his mouth with his hand.

He stood up, mumbling, "I'll get out now." He opened the door as he watched Sasuke glare at him, looking as if he was ready to jump him and tear his throat. He placed the papers on the stand right next to him, and silently entered the bed room.

After a few minutes, Sasuke followed after him. He watched as Naruto packed his bags. Naruto wouldn't look up, as if Sasuke wasn't even there.

"Decided I'm not worth saving?" The raven smirked. It hurt a little though. He couldn't put it into words, but it hurt. He was starting to feel unworthy.

Naruto looked at him, eyes wide open but still some tears leaking out. "Something is wrong with you."

The raven wet his lips, "I told you." He tried to smile.

"All this time I thought you were dealt a bad hand in life so you gave up. I thought you were in pain and you wanted to get away from it. But... But you just want to hurt other people. Some sort of sick way to get revenge. You are poisonous."

"Thank you," Sasuke tried to smirk but couldn't fake it. "Now leave."

Naruto stormed towards the door, carrying muffin under one arm. He paused when he got to the door turning around, "Do one good thing before you die and destroy those letters. If you don't want to f**k out of this life, do it, but don't write to people blaming them for it to hurt them. 'I showed you. I killed myself and now you'll live all your life feeling guilty because it's your fault,' is not how you should want to be remembered."

"It's none of your business."

**XXXXXX Five minutes later XXXXXX**

Kiba opened the door to a blond staring at his feet. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Can you look after muffin?"

The man took the puppy from the other's hands. "When will you be coming back?"

"I won't."

"..."

"I'm sorry for sticking you with this responsibility. I thought Sasuke would be the one looking after him."

"No problem." Kiba spoke as he eyed Naruto closely. "What happened?"

"His adoption papers are in this bag," he handed a small bag over. "Thank you."

He turned to leave but Kiba griped his wrist, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto whispered before walking away.

**XXXXXX **

As Naruto sat down on the recliner, he heard the nurse walk in. "Naruto, you are early today."

"I was missing you," Naruto teased, trying not to poison everyone's mood. "I couldn't take one more minute being away from you."

The nurse chuckled as she flicked at his veins. "You seem different today?"

"I do? Maybe it's the new hair conditioner."

"I wouldn't use it anymore," she smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something before closing it back again. He looked at the child on the chair infront of him, and smiled at her.

She waved, "Naruto! Do you want to see my new drawing?"

He grinned as the nurse transferred the paper to him. He glanced at it. "Is that me?"

"Yes! Do you like it?"

"You're going to be the best painter in the world," he smiled. "Believe it."

"You can have it," the child nodded, adjusting her pink hat.

"Thank you." He then showed it to the nurse whispering, "see. She's talented."

"Doctor Kakashi wants to talk to you after you're done," the nurse looked at him.

"Can't you tell him I slipped away or something?" He tried to bribe her with a smile.

She shook her head signaling for him that he knew better.

"He'll just chew my ear for missing last week. I just wanted to get some air and go to a nice resort."

"Tell it to him," she smiled as she tied back her pinkish hair.

He then glanced at the chair next to him.

"He passed by when you weren't here. He wanted to say hi to everyone," she answered as if she read his thought. "Are you really okay?"

He smiled, "I met a guy."

"Oh, really?" She wanted to wink at him. "Is he any good?"

"He's deadly," he chuckled.

"In a good way?"

"In the worst possible way. It's ironically horrible. I don't think I can change something this gone. I give up."

"It doesn't like sound you."

"Well I discovered that some things are beyond help."

"Naruto," she looked at him. "I have known you since the eighth grade. You never gave up on anyone or anything. I used to think it's idiotic of you, but now I believe it's a gift."

"You look pretty in white. Didn't I used to tell you that you'll make an amazing nurse?"

"You can get away with murder," she whispered. She turned to leave before whispering once again, "Naruto, don't give up. It's never too late. You taught me that."

**XXXXX The next morning XXXXX **

Naruto knocked on the door heavily. As soon as the raven opened, he pushed him out of his way. "Bastard."

The raven glanced at the back of the blond as he opened the drawer to look for the letters. "That's breaking and entering."

"Arrest me," Naruto stated. "Where are the letters?"

"Why?"

"I'll burn them."

The raven remained silent but when Naruto started searching again he mumbled, "I can always write new ones."

"No."

"How-"

"Because I'll save you before you need to write new ones."

"I thought I was poisonous."

"Well I guess I'll have to be your antidote."

Sasuke nodded. "There in my desk. First drawer to the left."

"I'll go find them."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "I wrote one for you too after you left."

"Do you want me to read it?"

"No."

"Good then. Get the extinguisher and a deep pot."

Sasuke stood watching Naruto scramble something on a piece of paper. His curiosity was eating at him, but he brushed it away. "What are you doing?"

"Writing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you the only one allowed to read what the other writes?"

Naruto turned around, "Yes, but if you would really like to know; I wrote how much of a bastard you are. I vented and now I'll burn it and let go of it. I shouldn't be angry at you if I want to help you."

"I see," he watched as the fire caught on the tip of the paper. Naruto blew at it before dropping it into the metal container.

"You're turn."

"You burn them."

"You have too. You need to move on and get past your grudges. It will feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders."

"I don't want to forgive them. They don't deserve it."

"I will look past the fact that you probably were at fault too when it comes to _some_ of them although you might not see it now with your clouded vision-"

"You really don't have a grudge against me," Sasuke mocked.

"I'm not insulting you or saying everything is your fault. I just don't want to condone you blaming everything on someone else. But that's not the point now."

"What is?"

"Even if they don't deserve forgiveness, you're doing it for your sake and not theirs."

"You don't make any sense," Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Because just a little drop of darkness in someone's heart can consume everything good."

"I can't believe it, but you actually make less sense the more you talk."

"Fine, wise a**. Just burn the letters and it will come to you."

The raven lifted the letters off his desk. He was about to toss them in before Naruto told him to stop and do each one separately. "And say a few words to each person as you toss the letter in."

"That's silly."

"Humor me."

Sasuke sighted. He hesitated before looking at Jugo's letter, "You should have stuck by me."

"But I understand and I forgive you," Naruto stated for him to repeat.

Sasuke looked away, his chest rising and falling. "But I wish you a happy life." He tossed the letter in.

The next letter was for his foster brother. He crushed in his hand before whispering, "You made me feel like... something was wrong with me. You were a bully, but I should have known after I've seen what he put you through." He tossed the letter in.

As the letters burned, Naruto watched as Sasuke fought against his tears. With each more letter, Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke had kept that many grudges bottled up inside of him. It was no wonder how everything in his life seemed to wither, Naruto thought, and how he never seemed to see anything good in his life. After all, how could sweets taste any good with the taste of bitterness in his mouth?

When only one letter was left, with Itachi's name on it, Sasuke froze. He sat on the ground next to Naruto. "Can you leave the room?"

The blond complied. He wasn't going to make the raven more uncomfortable. He closed the door, and pressed his back into it. He could hear Sasuke's whimpers. He shouldn't listen to this, he figured, but he didn't move.

"You killed mom and dad. Every night I had nightmares about it, and no one was there. I was thrown into the system because of you. Do you know how scared I was being all alone? I loved you and you betrayed me. You couldn't even give me a chance in life. In love."

Naruto heard a long silence. He swallowed, thinking that he should check on the raven. He dreaded the idea of Itachi hurting Sasuke, or even worse, Sasuke hurting himself. But then he heard Sasuke cry louder. It was hard to understand the next few words because of the sniffles and the stutters but he got the point.

"But I will forgive you. I'll try to, because when dad... And she didn't even bat an eyelash; you were the only one who protected me. They were never parents, but you were always a brother. You were the only one who... who really loved me enough to sacrifice."

A few minutes later, the door opened. Naruto peeked at his face, but Sasuke wasn't crying. Still, he's eyes were still blood shot.

"If you ever bring it up, I'll kill you," he glared at Naruto.

"Bring up what?" The tanned man smiled. "I didn't see you burning my letter."

"You're annoying, but I don't carry a grudge against you. I was just... displacing my anger." He handed Naruto the letter.

The blond opened it.

"You said-"

"I'm already over anything you wrote," Naruto skimmed the letter. "I'm bad in bed! Fuck you! It was the best a** you ever had!"

"It was," Sasuke whispered before stating. "Don't let it get to your head."

Naruto smiled, before frowning again. "I don't think you love me!"

"I know you don't," Sasuke snatched the letter out of Naruto's hand. "That's enough reading for you."

"What else did you write?"

"Nothing."

"I don't think you love me!"

"I know."

"You don't and you shouldn't."

"You don't have to tell me," Sasuke looked away. "Who would love you anyway; you shed like a dog."

"Muffin!" Naruto's eyes widened as if a light bulb just lit over his head. "I think I should go apologize to Kiba."

"He's in the kitchen."

"Kiba?"

"No, M-muffin."

"You got him back?"

"Well, he's my dog. You didn't have the right to give him away in the first place," Sasuke pursed his lips, almost acting childish. "And I already ordered a dog crate for him online."

"Did he miss me?"

"Probably. He wouldn't eat this morning. You're his soul mate after all."

"You think it's an insult to say I'm a soul mate of a dog, but I think it's a complement."

"Great. It's okay to call you b**** from now on then?" Sasuke smiled.

"How did I ever sleep with you?" Naruto mumbled walking away.

**- To be continued- **


	6. Chapter 5, Pancakes and Popcorn

Hey everyone,

Sorry for taking so long to upload. If you have seen the last chapter I uploaded ("A pretty penny"), you probably know why. I'm better now, so I'll try to update more frequently.

In ten days, a year will have passed since I started writing. When I read your reviews, I recognize a lot of names that have been with me since the start. I'm glad I got to do this. This might sound sappy, but I consider my friends. When I write here, I expose a little part of me that only you get to see. So, thank you for your support so far. I hope you keep reading my stories, and keep reviewing.

**Chapter 5, "Pancakes and Popcorn" **

"How much popcorn can we eat?" The law professor scuffed at Naruto as he tried to "authentically" prepare popcorn in a pan. "Do we need four kinds of pop corn? Really?"

Naruto started to slowly drip the caramel over the second batch of popcorn. He had already finished preparing the chocolate fudge popcorn, the classic with butter, and the BBQ flavored. "Imagine this; the serial killer is about to kill the actress with a chain saw when you run out of popcorn. What do you do? Go to the kitchen and prepare some more? No, because I already prepared enough for-"

"A life time," Sasuke finished his words. "If I did run out of popcorn, I would just keep watching the movie."

"Since this is coming from the man who thinks coffee is a meal, I will ignore it."

"Finish already."

"I'm finished!"

Sasuke chuckled almost slapping his face in desperation. "How old are you? I finished, not I'm finished."

"I said I finished."

"No, you said-"

"Argue and you won't get any movie-night treats."

The raven took a deep sigh before heading for the bedroom, hearing popcorn crack in the background. Earlier that day, he chose to locate his new HD screen there, in order to safely watch without worrying about Itachi. He sat on the bed, arm behind his head and one leg over the other, taking in the smell.

"Lock the door," he reminded Naruto.

"Help me carry-" Naruto tried to juggle the four bowls.

"Drop even one kernel on my bed and I'm spanking your ass," Sasuke threatened. When Naruto didn't respond in what Sasuke assumed should be a regular Naruto response he frowned.

"Which one do you want first?"

"Aren't you going to make a dirty joke?"

"About what?"

"Me spanking you."

Naruto frowned as he mounted the bed next to Sasuke, "I don't want to end up in bed with you again. So no more horny jokes."

"Don't you find it ironic saying that while in bed with me?"

"This is platonic!" Naruto enunciated as he pointed at Sasuke and then at him. "I'm gay when it comes to you."

"What is this supposed to mean?" The raven raised one eyebrow.

"For me you are just a hot girl with big boobs; theoretically you are hot, but you do nothing for me."

"How about last time?"

Naruto frowned, "Whatever that was, I got it out of my system."

"Hn. I see."

"And if you are horny, please use the pillow," The blond handed him the pillow to grab.

The Uchiha glared at the pillow before slapping it away. "Do you think I'm a dog? I'll just hump anything?"

"Fine. Use your hand. Be cliché. I was only trying to help you spice things up."

He rolled his eyes before biting is bottom lip. He eyed Naruto, up and down. Too much clothes, he though. _'Should be stripped and spanked.'_

"Just to let you know; I will consider it rape if you-" Naruto almost poked Sasuke's eye with his finger. "And watch how you look at me, or I'll poke your eyes out."

"I don't want to sleep with you!"

"Good. That's great! Let's keep it that way." Naruto plummeted back into his position. "What DVDs did you get?"

"A whole bunch. The guy at the store recommended some horror movies, and some comedies."

"Let me see," he took the bag out of Sasuke's hands. He looked at the titles, "They are all gay movies. What's with the sudden gay pride?"

"Should I not be proud?" Sasuke stated.

"Be proud," Naruto stuttered. "Just..."

"I'm sure there is at least one horror movie in the bag."

"The Covenant? Is that good?"

"I don't know."

"It looks like a flick with hot guys," he turned the box around for Sasuke to look at the cover with the hot guys.

"It's not their fault they're hot."

"I can't believe you; you want to sleep with me!" He tossed the DVD at Sasuke face.

The raven slapped it away. "Get over yourself! These are just the type of movie I enjoy. Not all of them are explicit even. Just because they are gay, doesn't make them porn. Don't stereotype. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Naruto shifted, "Really?"

Sasuke faked a disappointed look. "Choose a movie."

The blond stared down at the bag of DVDs, blushing. He guessed he misjudged the situation. "I heard Maurice is pretty good."

"Lets watch it then."

"But it's rated."

"So? You don't have any self control?" Sasuke asked. "Plus you can always use the pillow as you said."

Naruto hissed before rolling over the bed towards the DVD player. "Lets keep the light on."

"Itachi will turn it off soon anyway," Sasuke commented before pausing for a second. "How long has it been since he did something?"

"Two days maybe," Naruto answered playing with the buttons on the new remote control. He then paused and turned his head to Sasuke, "Since the letter burning thingy. Do you think your words got to him?"

"I doubt it… Maybe something happened to him," Sasuke frowned before shrugging his shoulders. "Not that I care."

"Itachi! Are you okay?" Naruto shouted. "Blink the light!"

They waited for a few seconds without anything happening. "I'm getting worried," Naruto whispered. "This is either the calmness before the storm, or something happened to him."

"Just press play already," Sasuke sighed.

"Show more compassion. He's your brother for God's sake!"

"He killed my family."

"You already burned that letter. Move on!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before snatching the remote from Naruto's clutches. He pushed the play button, before hiding his hand with the remote control under the bed sheets.

Naruto was noticing how Sasuke was purposefully slinking closer to him. He reassured himself that he might just be imagining things. Plus, he didn't want to rock the boat with the suicidal man. Yet, a few minutes later, Naruto felt something stiff pressed against one of his butt cheeks.

He froze, voice cracking, "Is that a boner?"

The raven hissed, "That's the remote control."

"Sasuke, it feels like a boner."

"Touch it if you don't trust me," Sasuke stated with a stiff unmoved expression.

"I'm not going to touch it!"

"…"

"Just be honest."

"It's the remote. Do you want to call me on that?"

Naruto frowned, his hand skulking under the bed sheets. He touched the object and-

"Ah..."

At once, Naruto retracted his hand before bursting out, "You just moaned! You tricked me! You tricked me so I would touch you, pervert!"

"I yawned. Don't be an idiot."

"But you moaned!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You're embarrassing yourself."

Naruto sulked before mumbling, "So it wasn't really…"

"No it wasn't."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. Just turn the volume up."

Naruto reached under to pull the remote out once again. He grabbed it and pulled. Sasuke let out a deep undoubted moan this time around.

"Fuck you! You did it again!"

"You're too trusting. I couldn't resist."

"You're a professor! How can you be such a pervert?"

"I have needs," The raven smirked.

"Oh God!" Naruto hissed looking away in irritating. "I wasn't kidding when I said we can't sleep together anymore!"

"Whatever, it's just fucking. You don't have to be a virgin about it."

"I'm not-"

"Believe me, I could tell," Sasuke chocked out a mocking chuckle.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The raven smiled a little bit, "You knew your way around… a little too much."

"Ah… I thought you meant something else…" Naruto blushed chuckled.

"That?" The raven asked. "Not at all. If you were any tighter, I couldn't have fitted in."

"Shut up," Naruto blushed an even darker shade of red. "You were really good too."

"Good enough to try again?"

"Sure, but I will neuter you first. Deal?"

"Ah, its hurts just thinking about it."

Naruto smiled before turning to watch the movie. "Rewind what we missed. I think we missed the kiss."

"It wasn't a kiss. They just touched. You see, one of them is too insecure about the consequence to let the other touch him," Sasuke ogled at Naruto as he spoke watching the other's response to his words. "Everything around him might be problematic and troubling, but I think his mind is his prison. You see, if you really want to do something, you-"

"You don't give me the chance to watch, and you don't even want to rewind what you're forcing me to miss. Rewind or zip it."

Sasuke sighed a little bit irritated. Naruto was completely missing the hints he was tossing at him. He stared at the screen.

XXXXX The next morning XXXXX

Sasuke stretched, feeling his back ache from sleeping all night twisted as if he was a twizzler. He winced as pain shot up his spine as he sat up.

"What a fuckin way to start the day," he whispered aggravated. He closed his lids tightly, took in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes back up, he noticed Naruto mumbling into the pillow. Sasuke's lips parted. Hadn't he promised himself, he thought. Watching Naruto doze was becoming a habit of his. He feared that he was turning into a stalker. Not that he loved Naruto… He repeated to himself. He was barely observing him. People watch wild animals, right? Yet they are not in love with them. He figured. They go as far as to build cages for them, and imprison them.

He sighed; his train of thoughts wasn't to his liking. It made no sense to him, and was oddly and bitterly poetic.

He decided he needed distraction. He walked to the kitchen, and grumbled as soon as he saw how many dirty pots Naruto had left over the strove.

"Great. Just the distraction I needed," he hissed, as he started to scrub the burned popcorn off the bottom of the metal.

Fifteen minutes later, he beamed down at the stack of pancakes at the center of the table. He could just imagine Naruto wide toothy smile as he munched down on the tasty treat. Sasuke smile widened.

He walked back into the room, and slid under the bed sheets. He still had a few more minutes to watch Naruto sleep. He tickled the tanned neck, and stalked as the boy cooed. He smiled once again. He patted Naruto's lashes with the tip of his finger and then bit the tip of Naruto's nose, and watched how the other reacted. For a second there, he considered testing Naruto's more 'sexual' reflexes, but then he heard Uzumaki mumbled, "Don't even think about it."

Instantly, he looked the other way, blushing. "You're awake?"

"People don't usually wake up when you chew down on their noses?" Naruto mocked, rubbing his eyes and then stretching.

"I wasn't chewing down. You had a cloth string on it-"

"So you decided to eat it along with my face?"

Sasuke pouted looking away. "I don't appreciate your tone. I'm not some sort of stalker."

"You've been acting so strange…" Naruto sighed before pursing his two lips tightly, "I never got what's nice about kissing someone's nose anyway. It's like the most disgusting part of the human anatomy after pinkies."

"I wasn't kissing your nose."

"And what with flicking my eyelashes? You could've poked my eye."

"It's my bed. I have the right to do whatever I want in it," Sasuke stated, turning on the light on the nightstand. "You know what; I just got the urge to switch bed sides with you. Switch!"

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds in silence, "What's with the toddler demands?"

"Move!"

"What if I don't? Will you sleep on me?" Naruto crossed his arms, but then saw Sasuke moved, and fall on top of him.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'll lose my mind one day. It's in my genes. I'm just getting there," he stated calmly as Naruto frantically struggled underneath his back.

"Get off! Get off! Oh God! How much do you weight?"

Sasuke sat back up, smirking down at Naruto, "Give up?"

"Get out of here!"

The Uchiha chuckled, "You make it so tempting to tease you."

"You're so mean. So mean."

Sasuke jumped off. "Get up. I prepared breakfast."

"No more cereal!"

"Pan cakes."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, "Are you lying to get me out of bed?"

"Smell the air and you'll know for yourself."

Naruto sniffed before grinning, "Pan cakes!"

He shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen. His grin got even wider when he was greeted with a full plate set on the table. "You are an angel! I love you."

"Are you talking to me?" Sasuke asked walking behind him.

"The pan cakes. The pan cakes. I wish I could have sex with you!"

"The pan cakes?" Sasuke asked. "Kinky."

Naruto started munching before asking with a full mouth, "Time?"

"Almost nine."

"Shouldn't you be at the university?"

"I canceled the classes today so they could have time to study for the mid-term."

"You have a heart."

"I think that's the pan cake rush talking," Sasuke smiled. "You should skip work today too."

"What work?" Naruto said before taking it back. "Ah, my work. Yes. Yes. I can't skip it today. Why?"

"Never mind," Sasuke sighed. "I can drive you there."

"No need," Naruto stopped eating.

"It's no problem. I want to go out anyway."

"No really. I have a routine."

"What routine?"

"I like to walk. I have to burn the carbs, you know. That body doesn't come naturally," he pointed at his abs.

"I can walk with you."

"I have to run errands first. Are you bored?"

"Sort of. When do you finish?"

"Around three, but you can't pick me up."

"Why? And don't say you have a routine."

"My boss is homophobic. He'll think you're my boyfriend and fire me."

"I'm a lawyer. I'll sue him, and you'll end up rich."

"Actually, I have a crush on someone there and I don't want him to get the wrong idea," Naruto kept scratching his head.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at what he felt was an obvious lie, "What's his name?"

"John."

"John what?"

Naruto froze for a second, "John Smith."

"John Smith. How tall is he?"

"Average."

"Hair color?"  
"Blondish."

"Eye color."

"Bluish."

"Does he happen to be a psychic?"

"How did you know?"

"Stop the bulls**t. Why are you lying to me?"

"Me? I never lie."

"Stop scratching your head, you're about to scratch out grey matter."

Naruto looked away avoiding eye contact. "I'll tell you the truth: I cross dress as a dominatrix. It pays well. Now you know my deepest darkest secret."

"Hn."

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not lying."

The raven started tapping his fingers on the table. Naruto gulped. Bad cop, good cop, donuts, and interrogation rooms flashed in his mind. "I didn't do it," he joked to ease the tension. "I'm innocent."

Sasuke kept glaring at him.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "I don't work, okay."

"If that's so, where do you go in the morning?"

"I stay here."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Prove it!"

"If you didn't have a job you would have agreed to skip work today and saved yourself the trouble. You have some where to be, and since you are under my roof, you're going to be honest about it."

"I go to Iruka's place."

"You're ex-teacher?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll drive you there."

Naruto froze. He fisted his hair before whispering, "Why are you poking at it?"

"I need to know who I let into my home."

"I'm not dangerous."

"I'm driving you to his place," the raven stated blankly.

"Don't," Naruto whined.

"Why?"

"Because I can't miss any more sessions!"

Sasuke froze trying to understand what the other meant. Was Naruto a student at his university? Was that the reason Naruto didn't want to share the information with him?

"Sessions?"

"Chemo..."

The word hit Sasuke like lightening. He straightened up, "You have cancer?"

"Brain cancer," Naruto smiled for some reason. Probably in attempt to soften the blow.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and shifted in his seat. A headache was starting to itch at his brain, and a nauseating feeling was taking over him. "Is it serious?"

"I'm fine," Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "We can go somewhere after I'm done wi-"

"Naruto be serious for a minute!"

"I'm fine with it, Sasuke. Don't worry yourself," Naruto whispered.

"How serious is it?

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Why are you shouting at me? It's not my fault."

Sasuke was taken aback by the statement. He shook his head, "I know it's not."

"..."

"Naruto... What is the prognosis?"

"Who cares about the prognosis? It's never right anyway."

"But what is it?"

Naruto pointed at himself, "Sasuke, look at me. Am I stuttering? Confused? Disoriented?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Please answer me!"

"No, you are not."

"Can I get around on my own?"

"Yes."

"I'm not bedridden, am I?"

"No, you're not."

"Well according to the doctors I should be on my death bed already. So you see, they are not always right?"

As soon as Sasuke heard the word 'death bed', he zoned out. He brushed his fingers through his hair as he breathed in. "Naruto! Naruto! Just tell me what the doctors said word for word please!"

"Why are you pissed off? You don't even like me."

"You're an idiot!"ß

"Thank you," Naruto frowned.

"What did they say?"

Naruto huffed before mumbling, "I should be deteriorating, and in a couple of weeks I'll probably die." He said it as casual as he could before stating, "But I'm not getting worse as fast as they thought. Kakashi says it's beyond believe that-"

"Get me your medical records!" Sasuke suddenly exploded.

"No! That's private!"

"I want to help you! Get me the files so I can send them to better doctors!"

"I like Kakashi. He's a good doctor."

"It is not about how much you like him!" Sasuke stood up, shouting and lecturing.

"Stop shouting."

"I'll stop shouting when you get me the records!"

"Well you are not getting them," Naruto pouted. "As long as I get the one month, I'm fine with dying."

Sasuke froze, "And you're wasting it on me?"

"I'll spend it on whatever I want to do. It's my time."

**- To Be Continued- **

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know. **


	7. Chapter 6, Once again on the edge

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the long wait. Actually, today's chapter was originally a part of the last chapter, but I had decided to make it a separate chapter and build on it. But since I think it's taking so long to write the new chapter, I thought I should publish what I have so far. It's emotional, but it's not long. I hope you like it.

I hope you had a chilling Halloween (mwahahaha). To all the Muslims out there; Happy Eid.

Mini Chapter 6, "Once again on the edge"

Naruto stood behind the wall, peeking at Sasuke. It was already two after midnight, and the raven was still straining his eyes in front of the computer trying to research Naruto's disease. The blond frowned, heart aching.

"At least he's more relaxed now," he whispered.

Earlier that day, he had fought with Naruto until the neighbors had called the police, complaining from the noise. It was mostly Sasuke shouting at him for wasting his time here instead of getting some sort of treatment. He then threatened to throw Naruto out if he didn't show him his medical records, and then stated that he was going to hire a private investigator anyway.

The Uzumaki let out a deep breath watching as Sasuke's fists clenched. He had feared that all along. He had wanted to save one life to make up for what he was going to miss after his death. It wasn't his intention to get someone attached to him, only to die and leave him half insane. Maybe it was a bad idea from the start, he thought. He was playing with fire dealing with a person who was already venerable. But then again, maybe it was all a part of gigantic design. As sad as his illness was, it was his original motivation to save a life.

He approached Sasuke, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Go away."

Naruto leaned against the desk, "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Don't apologize. It's none of my business anyway."

"Then why do you keep reading medical journals?"

"May be I'm trying to figure out if brain cancer is contagious!" Sasuke snapped lying.

Naruto didn't respond. Instead he walked over to the balcony, and slid the curtain to the side. "It looks really peaceful out tonight. Do you want to hang out there a little?"

The raven froze. He stood up, opened the balcony door, and climbed the balcony fence, sitting on it. Naruto ran to his side, immediately clutching the back of his shirt.

"I swear to God, Sasuke, you promised!"

"…"

"Sasuke."

"…"

Naruto whined, "Sasuke, get off the edge." He hugged the other's back, trying to pull him back. "Get off the edge please."

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie…"

The raven frowned, staring down at the sidewalk trees. He wanted to say _"What did you think would happen? You would enter a person's life when he's most vulnerable, and then would just leave? Didn't occur to you that if you stop a person from killing himself, he might just start…"_

"Sasuke, come off the edge. Please. You know, the doctors say stress is bad for me," Naruto whispered feeling guilty.

"I don't care; I hate you anyway," Sasuke lied once more.

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's nape, "Do you know why I'm so tanned?"

"Silly questions…" Sasuke mumbled.

"I wanted to swim at the summer Olympics. I always believed that I will win the gold medal one day. Last year, I had to drop out after I was diagnosed. I thought after few months, I'll be back, but then the doctors told me I won't live long enough to… even watch this years Olympics on the TV."

"Shut up…"

"I didn't care I was dying… but dying without doing the one thing I always dreamt of achieving… I couldn't stand it. It felt bad, and above that everyone around me was miserable. They wouldn't laugh anymore as if I was already dead. You know…" He started tearing up. "The day I saw you for the first time… I was going there too, for the same reason."

Sasuke turned around quickly, to glance at Naruto crying. He stared at the other in shock.

"That one idea tormented me. That I was unlucky. You'd think a person who lost his parents and then an ugly man spent all his energy abusing me, would have some good karma saved up. I felt so sorry for myself, not being able to do what I wanted the most. Then I saw you… I thought if I could save you, and you live to make your dream come true, then… somehow… It was part of a greater plan-"

"We're not in a movie, Naruto. We're not a novel where the author is trying to make some sort of point! If it was I would have found a cure just before the last page and saved you. It's not a story. Because I'll lose you, and I'll have to keep living carrying this loss around, even after the pages end."

Naruto nodded, "It was strangely poetic of you, but I get it. I might have been a little selfish-"

"You're not selfish enough in a very selfish way!"

Naruto stuttered, "I don't… What?"

Sasuke wiped the other's stray tear away, before pulling him into his chest. He hugged him tightly, feeling Naruto whimper and sob. He couldn't talk. He couldn't say anything. He could only hug him.

A few minutes later, after Naruto clamed down, Sasuke got off the edge. He held Naruto's hand, and the blond willingly followed him into bed.

They spooned, enjoying each other's warmth and the security that came along with it. As he began to fall asleep, Sasuke whispered, "Lets go somewhere together."

"We should…"

The next morning, Sasuke in the bed pretending to sleep as he heard Naruto 'sneakily' get dressed. Obviously, the blond didn't want Sasuke to tag along, but the raven had other plans.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke stated.

"Iruka…" Naruto chuckled nervous, before signaling for Sasuke to go back to sleep.

"You're going to another session? Instead of the one you missed yesterday."

The blond sighed, "Yeah… Kakashi is going to kill me."

"I'm coming with you."

"No need."

"Naruto, I'm coming with you. I need to talk to your doctor."

"I think you think you're my father," Naruto stated as he watched Sasuke get dressed in less than a minute.

"I think you think you can convince me otherwise."

"Not going to happen?"

"Not a chance in hell," Sasuke walked out of the door.

As they sat in the car, Sasuke went on lecturing Naruto. He started the lecture with a brief speech about what Naruto should and shouldn't eat. He even went the extra mile to yell at Naruto when the boy grumbled at the mention of broccoli. He went on to list the new equipment they need to buy; a shower chair incase Naruto faints, nosey cups, etc.

"God," Naruto whispered, frowning.

Sasuke turned around with a concerned look, "Are you getting dizzy? Motion sickness?"

"It hasn't been twenty-four hours and you're turning into them. I'm not _dead_ yet. You're already making plans to buy disposable wipes in bulk in anticipation for when I shit myself. I'd like to believe that I never will. I don't want to hear any crap about crap."

Sasuke sighed, "I-"

"I'm supposed to be the one looking after you. Shhh!"

Sasuke hissed, looking away and mumbling, "He's hushing me."

**- To be continued soon-**

Review (-te kudasai).


End file.
